Dionysus
Bacchus is the Olympian God of wine, party and merriment. He was voiced by the late Dom DeLuise. Mythology Bacchus was the only one of the Olympian deities to have a mortal mother in some versions of Greek Mythology. Others portray Demeter or Persephone as his mother. Dionysus' Roman name was Bacchus. He was the god of wine and often threw crazy parties. Appearances ''Hercules (film) Bacchus plays a very minor role in the film usually only appearing in cameos. During the beginning of the film, he is present for the party celebrating Zeus and Hera's newborn son, Hercules. Eighteen years later, Hades unleashes the Titans on Mount Olympus and imprisons all the Deities including Dionysus. Luckily, they are all saved by Hercules. Near the end of the film, he is seen celebrating Hercules' arrival after having gained his Godhood, but when Hercules decides to live as a mortal on Earth with Megara, Dionysus still celebrates Hercules' decision, even opening a bottle of wine in celebration of the new couple. Hercules (animated series) Bacchus plays a much larger role in the series and even acts as the main force behind the plot in one episode. *"Hercules and the Bacchanal" In this episode, Hercules asks Dionysus if he can liven up things at his party which is being held at Phil's Island, to which he full-heartedly agrees. The party eventually gets out of control when Dionysus begins destroying some of Phil's belongings. *"Hercules and the Golden Touch" After Midas, the king of Phrygia, did an act of kindness for a friend, Dionysus rewarded him by granting him the ability to turn anything he touches into gold. This however turned the king into a mad and greedy king whose lust for gold made him create a plot to turn the whole world into gold by using Hercules' connection with the Deities to steal Hermes' magic shoes so he could turn the world to gold in faster time. After he accidentally touched his daughter and turned her into gold he realized the error of his ways and prayed to Dionysus to rid him of his curse which he did. Powers & Abilities As a god, Dionysus possesses the natural powers and abilities of Olympian deities such as: *Immortality *Omnipresence *Vast strength *Shape shifting *Teleportation *Manifestation Trivia *In the original myths Gaia was his great-grandmother and Cronus was his grandfather *In the Disney version he is most likely the son of Hades and Demeter as well as the brother of Persephone. **Given that in the Disney story Persephone was imagined as the daughter of Demeter and Hades, it is most likely that he is their son as well. ***Demeter is given as the mother of Dionysus in some versions of Greek Mythology. * In the original myths Hestia was his aunt, Poseidon was his uncle, Amphitrite was his aunt by her marriage to Poseidon, Triton and Otus were his cousins as sons of Poseidon. *While in the Disney version Zeus is his uncle, in the original myths he was his father. *Likewise Hera was his stepmother in the original myths instead of his aunt, as in the Disney version. *While Aphrodite, Artemis, Athena (and in some versions Nemesis) were his half-sisters in the original myths, in the Disney version they are his female cousins. *While Apollo, Ares, Hephaestus and Hermes were his half-brothers in the original myths, in the Disney version, they are his male cousins. *Likewise, Hercules was his half-brother in the original myths, instead of his cousin as in the Disney version. *In the original myths Megara was his half-sister-in-law, instead of his cousin-in-law as in the Disney version. * In the original myths Pan, Cupid, as well as Fear and Terror were his half-nephews instead of his 1st cousins-once removed as in the Disney version. * Bacchus/Dionysus also appears in the ''Fantasia segment "The Pastoral Symphony", though depicted differently than as in the Hercules series. Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Hercules characters Category:Gods Category:Olympian Gods Category:Males Category:Greek Characters Category:Greek Mythology